6 stories
by ArchAngelDuskandDawn
Summary: This time it's me, ArchAngelDuskandDawn and I tried myself on drabbles as well. Please enjoy Characters including the Penguins of Madagascar as well as my own characters


My first drabbles, please bear with me. These short stories contain the characters from the show

"Penguins of Madagascar", which belong to Dreamworks and my own characters. Please enjoy ^^

_**Egg**_

Rico looked down at the small and fragile white object between his feet, hidden safely under his big belly. It filled his crazy heart with joy that he was going to be a daddy a second time,

but also with pain. Because he knew that the life for his second chick wasn't going to be easy.

Kowalski took a good look at the egg with his newest invention which Rico had already forgotten the name of.

What he found out wasn't what he had hoped to hear. Heck, he just wanted to know if

it's a male or a female!

Of course Karen wanted to be sure if everything was fine, because during the time she still carried the egg inside her she had some troubles. She was throwing up constantly and she was tired most of the time. Who would have thought that their little egg was the reason why?!

The moment Rico and Karen heared that their son was going to be very weak and sick most of the time, destroyed their illusion of a bright future for their chick.

There are many things Rico doesn't understand, but even more he couldn't understand why this was happening to his family.

Why? When they were expecting Caleb everything was fine. Caleb was a strong and healthy little chick, so what's wrong with this one?

Rico bend down to reach for his egg and held it tight in his flippers.

Sure, he's a crazy psychopath many others don't understand what's going on in his mind, but he was a father as well and he'd do ANYTHING to keep his loved ones safe.

And he'd do the same for is little son, no matter what it takes.

_**Tattoo**_

It happened again, the most humiliating time for a Penguin. Molting time!

And this time it was Kowalski who had to suffer. He remembered how he had tried so hard to

help Private when he was molting and there was nothing he could do.

And now it was HIS time. Kowalski sat on his bed, wrapped into his blanket to hide his shame. But that wasn't the only thing he was hiding.

It was the tattoo he secretly had gotten himself when he was younger and blinded by his love for Doris the Dolphin. At first only his Skipper knew about it, from which he had gotten a good slapping from for his stupid action. Later the other Team members found out, but luckily they didn't knew what the tattoo was about. And then SHE found out…..

Maya, the female of his dreams. Kowalski always thought that he couldn't love anyone else but Doris, but after she had turned him down so many times he realized that it wasn't meant to be.

And then he met her, the black beauty which one day suddenly showed up in their habitat.

And now they were married and had a beautiful daughter.

Kowalski was scared to tell her about his tattoo and why he got it. He feared she might leave him if she knew that he still kept his first love close to him.

So it surprised him when she said that she didn't cared, as long as they would love each other it doesn't matter.

Just then the door opened and Maya came in with a few fish in her flippers and Kowalski's pet Jiggles on her shoulder.

"I thought you might be hungry and would like some company"

Kowalski smiled and invited her under his blanket.

"You always know what I need right now"

And he held her close to his heart. Closer then this old tattoo could ever be.

_**Twins**_

Zuri and Chay were inseparable since the day they were born. They do everything together and share everything as well. There was almost as good as no place that one wouldn't go to without the other.

They would go to sleep together, eat together, play together and explore together.

And of course they would do silly things together as well.

Through the years you could always see them together and Julien and Angel were proud of their children, knowing that they would at least have each other since there weren't many other animals their age at the zoo.

And even though Zuri and Chay changed by the time they grew older and didn't shared as many

things and interests like they used to, they would still be together.

They're twins after all. Not only by blood but by heart and soul as well.

_**Sleep**_

It was very quiet in their bedroom. Rico went on a mission with the Team and wouldn't return until the next morning.

Karen lay in their bed, cuddled up in her blanket, eyes wide open. She had tried to sleep for hours now but nothing happened so far. She tried to count sheep, but stopped after 20 because she thought this was silly and dumb. She also made herself a cup of warm milk with honey. Didn't worked either. It was Rico's absence that caused her a sleepless night.

She just didn't felt safe when he wasn't around.

Karen missed the feeling of the crazy psycho Penguin wrapping his strong flippers around her small frame.

The feeling of his warm body next to hers and the sound of his heartbeat whenever she layed her head on his broad chest.

And the sound of his snoring that would echo through the room each night.

Karen just didn't felt safe when he wasn't around. Sure, she knew that nothing could happen to her in her home but still….

She needed Rico as much as she needed to breathe, to eat, drink and sleep. But sleeping without him was just impossible.

Almost!

Finally she dozed off and just seconds later, it felt only like seconds, she felt the mattress shift and there he was. He was back. Rico wrapped his flippers around her body and now, knowing that Karen wasn't alone anymore she could finally sleep.

_**Winter**_

It was winter again. And winter meant: Snow! The older animals weren't so keen of the cold but the young ones just couldn't wait to get out and play in the white, soft and cold goodness of nature.

Especially the young Penguins loved the winter. It was so much like the natural habitat they were supposed to live in. Maria, Lucy and Caleb raced outside to watch the snowflakes fall to the ground.

Thanks to their fluffy black and grey down feathers they wouldn't freeze so soon.

Their parents watched them play and later even joined their fun. Skipper, Private and Maria built a snow penguin,

Caleb and Rico had a snowball fight and Lucy and Kowalski made many snow angels.

Later they made up Teams for a snowball fight.

In the evening the daddies took their chicks into the protective warmth of their brood pouches, cuddling with their mates while watching the sun set and turning the grey sky into gold.

_**Dance**_

Angel watched Julien as he moved his body to the rhythm of the music, singing along to the song

"_I like to move it move it. I like to move it move it"_

She enjoyed the sight and would have like to sing and dance along with him. But she couldn't. Because she just can't sing and she can't dance.

She had two left feet in that matter. Julien already asked her many times to join her, but she always declined. It made him think.

He saw her swinging her upper body lightly to the melody and wondered why she won't join him if she seemed to enjoy it after all. So he decided that he couldn't leave it that way. If a Lemur wants to dance, then he has to dance!

"Angel, are wanting to be dancing wit me?"

"Wha-? Oh, n-no thanks Julien. I don't feel like dancing."

"I'm not believing you! You always dat you don't feel like dancing, so why am I always seeing you

move to da rhythm of da music!"

Angel was taken aback by that. He saw it?

"Well I….. it's because…. Because I can't dance."

"Dat's it? Why didn't you say so earlier? I can be teaching you how to shake your booty to day rhythm!"

"I don't know…"

"Come on, be letting us try!"

With that Julien grabbed Angel's hand and pulled her close to him.

"Just be doing what I'm doing. It's easy."

Angel watched him dance and tried to copy his moves, but he was too fast for her.

"Julien, you're too fast. I can't keep the rhythm!"

Julien stopped his dancing and looked at her.

"Ok, den let's be taking it slower."

Julien changed the song into a slower one. The boom box was now playing a slow love song.

The lyrics soon filled the habitat.

"_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave _

_How can I love when I'm afraid_

_To fall_

_But watching you stand alone _

_All of my doubt_ _Suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer"_

"Be taking my hand, I'll lead"

Julien pulled Angel closer, holding her close and started slowly to dance to the song.

"_I have died everyday waiting for you _

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a _

_Thousand years _

_I'll love you for a _

_Thousand more"_

Angel tried to keep up the rhythm, which did seemed a bit easier then before. Julien noticed that she was still a bit struggling. She kept looking down at their feet.

"Here, let me be helping you"

He lifted her a little, making her stand on his feet.

"Julien! You hate it when someone touched your feet!"

"I hate it when MORT touches da royal feet! But I'm loving it when you do"

"Julien…."

Angel leaned her head on Julien's shoulder and together they kept on dancing to the song in a perfect rhythm.

"_Time stands still_

_beauty in all she is _

_I will be brave _

_I will not let anything _

_Take away _

_What's standing in front of me _

_Every breat, _

_Every hour has come to this__  
One step closer_

_I have died everyday _

_Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid _

_I have loved you for a _

_Thousand years _

_I'll love you for a _

_Thousand more _

___And all along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought_

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years _

_I'll love you for a _

_Thousand more  
One step closer_

_One step closer"_

Maurice and Mort, who returned from visiting Marlene, watched the couple dance into the night.

(The song was "A thousand years" from Katie Perry)


End file.
